Perdu
by Fuyuko san
Summary: Pour certaines personnes, les sentiments sont des choses vraiment incompréhensibles. [ShoyoxTobio]


Bonjour bonjour! Et oui c'est encore moi ! Cette fois ci, j'ai décidé de réécrire sur cet adorable couple pour faire plaisir à une amie, qui est fan ! (et aussi à la demande de Kirara-the-kiwi !) Je tenais aussi à remercier toutes les personnes m'ayant mis une Review sur mon autre fiction, vous êtes chou. (/*O*)/

Normalement, cette fois si ce sera un two-shot, mais je ne promet rien.

**Disclaimer : **le manga appartient à _Haruichi Furudate._

**Résumé : **_Pour certaines personnes, les sentiments sont des choses vraiment incompréhensibles._

**Pairing:** Kageyama Tobio x Shōyō Hinata

**Manga :** Haikyuu !

Enjoy !

* * *

- J'en ai marre !

Ce soudain cri qui s'élevait d'une ruelle déserte se perdit dans les bruissements incessants du vent. Un jeune homme, celui à l'origine du cri, était seul assis sur un banc, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Le grand Tobio, car oui c'était bien Kageyama Tobio le passeur de l'équipe de Karasuno, était totalement désespéré par la tournure que prenait sa vie. Il n'avait rien demandé à personne lui ! Alors pourquoi, pourquoi tout cela lui retombait dessus ? Les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille ?

Il aimait bien sa vie, bien que légèrement banale, et elle lui convenait ainsi. Il n'était pas du genre à aimer le changement, préférant suivre une routine qui s'était installée avec le temps. Tout allait bien en ce moment -peut-être même trop- alors pourquoi cet idiot avait osé briser ce quotidien qu'il avait réussi à construire au fil du temps ?

- Rah j'en ai vraiment marre, je ne comprends rien !

S'il était dans cet état, c'était à cause d'une seule et unique personne : Hinata. Rien que ce nom le fit frissonner. Ce nain idiot, qui lui servait de coéquipier, avait vraiment le don de le rendre dingue. Il était perdu, complètement perdu, la situation le dépassait. Tout ça parce que cet abruti d'Hinata était bien trop direct à son goût. En effet, alors qu'il s'entrainait dans son coin, ne demandant rien à personne, le petit était venu le voir. S'attendant à une énième demande d'entrainement -pour ne pas changer- il pencha la tête d'incompréhension lorsque le petit lui avait demandé de sortir, car il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Sans préambule, Shôyô s'était retourné vers lui et lui avait déclaré son amour envers lui. Dire qu'il avait été surprit à ce moment serait un doux euphémisme. Pensant à une blague, il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou bien pleurer -Bien que la deuxième option était plus alléchante-.

Alors, ne sachant que faire, il donna une tape sur la tête de Shôyô et tourna les talons, pour partir le plus loin possible de ce nain aux yeux bien trop grand et expressif à son goût. Et c'est ainsi qu'il eut achevé sa route, avachi sur un banc dans une petite ruelle abandonnée. Maintenant, il ne savait pas vraiment que penser de tout cela, il se demandait même comment il était censé se comporter avec son coéquipier après de telles paroles. Un petit chat gris rayé de blanc s'était posé devant lui et le fixait de ses grand yeux jaunes.

- Je devrais faire quoi à ton avis ?

Le petit chat pencha la tête en continuant de le fixer, puis s'enfuit. Il devenait fou, à communiquer avec un chat. Les vibrations de son portable le sortirent un court instant de ses confuses pensées. C'était un de ses coéquipiers qui, inquiet de le voir rater un entrainement -ce qui était impossible venant de lui- se demandait où il avait bien pu passer. Il lui répondit qu'il arrivait et retourna vers le gymnase pour ne pas les inquiéter plus longtemps -et aussi parce qu'il avait peur de se faire tuer-. Arrivé aux portes du gymnase, il devint quelque peut nerveux et fit coulisser lentement la porte menant à la personne qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment voir actuellement.

- Ah tu es enfin de retour Kageyama, _s'écria Tanaka_, on commençait à s'inquiéter en voyant que tu ne revenais pas !

- C'est vrai ça, où était tu passé ? _Demanda Daichi calmement_ – beaucoup trop calmement pour que ce soit normal-

- Eh bien... j'étais partie me chercher une boisson, mais je me suis perdue en route, _leur répondit Tobio._

Certes, c'était une excuse plutôt bancale, mais il ne pouvait pas leurs avouer que son absence était due au fait qu'il avait pris peur suite à la déclaration d'amour d'un gamin stupide. Non, décidément il ne pouvait vraiment pas dire ça, pour sont bien à lui comme pour celui dudit gamin en question. Bien qu'il s'en fichait des représailles possibles sur Hinata, après tout c'était lui le seul fautif de tout cela, et il méritait d'en subir les conséquences.

- Ça tombe bien que tu sois venue, _dit Sugawara_, il nous manquait un passeur pour pouvoir s'entrainer aux réceptions !

L'entrainement dura plus de deux heures, où le silence n'était entrecoupé que par des bruits de chaussures crissant sur le parquet, de directives criées par le coach ainsi que de respirations haletantes. Chaque joueur était concentré et se surpassait afin de devenir encore plus forts et ainsi pouvoir renforcer l'équipe. Ces quelques heures passées furent bénéfiques pour un certain passeur car, étant trop absorbé dans ses passes, il réussit à repousser les pensées parasites qui le suivaient depuis un certain incident datant de ce matin. Même si de temps à autre, son regard s'égarait sur la fine silhouette d'un nain roux, il n'y prêta pas attention -ou du moins il essaya-. Ce n'est que quand l'entrainement fut terminé et qu'il se retrouva de nouveau face au fameux nain que son cerveau s'échauffa. Devait-il agir comme d'habitude avec lui ou non ? Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il devait faire et se sentait complètement largué par cette fichue histoire. Et puis, pourquoi se prenait-il autant la tête avec tout cela, alors que les sentiments de Shôyô n'étaient pas réciproques ? C'est vrai quoi, il n'était pas gay -bien qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup d'expérience en amour- alors il ne lui restait qu'à le dire à cet idiot qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer de ses trop grands yeux. Non ?

- Oï Hinata, écoute je...

- C'est bon ne t'en fais pas Kageyama,_ le coupa le plus petit_, je te laisse tout le temps que tu veux pour réfléchir !

- Mais non attend ce n'est pas ça ! En fait je ne suis pas...

Trop tard, le petit avait déjà filé loin, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait envie de rattraper ce maudit nain et de l'étrangler, pour qu'il disparaisse, lui et son fichu sourire à la con. Énervé de ne pas avoir pu en placer une, il sortit d'un pas rapide hors du gymnase. Lui, sortir avec un homme ? Qui plus est, le nain roux ? C'était impensable.

- Bordel je ne suis pas gay ! _cria-t-il._

- Heu... Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Si tu veux en parler hein, n'hésite pas..

Le brun pesta et maudit tout ce qu'il put. Encore plus en rogne, il courut comme un tarée afin de s'enfermer chez lui, loin de tout ce monde qui le gênait. Il avait besoin de repos, et ce n'était pas son mal de crâne qui le tenait depuis ce matin qui allait l'aider.

* * *

- Tobio... Tobio ! _S'écria une voix stridente._

Ce cri sortit de ses rêves notre brun international, qui tomba de son lit pour venir s'étaler sans aucune élégance sur le sol. Il avait horreur qu'on le réveille, surtout après avoir passé une nuit blanche, n'ayant fermé l'œil de la nuit. -pas besoin de préciser pourquoi- Le pire était cette désagréable sensation qui lui donnait l'impression que ça tête allait exploser tellement elle le faisait souffrir. Et les cris stridents de sa mère dès le matin n'aidant en rien, il se dit qu'il devait vraiment être maudit.

- Quoi encore ? _Grogna-t-il._

- Tu es en retard mon chou ! Et puis il y a...

Mais il n'écoutait déjà plus, trop occupé à se débarbouiller à la va-vite et tenter d'enfiler les bons vêtements aux bons endroits. Il n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un du matin, mais alors pas du tout. Et puis, il ne pouvait se permettre d'arriver en retard au lycée, au risque d'y laisser sa peau. Attrapant son sac au passage, il dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse pour se rendre dans la salle à manger, où l'attendait un délicieux petit déjeuner.

- Dépêches-toi avant que ça ne refroidisse encore plus, _le prévint sa mère._

- Je n'ai plus le temps ! j'y vais, à ce soir.

Il prit une tranche de pain qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée.

- Attends, il faut que tu...

Peine perdue, il avait déjà quitté la demeure, en claquant la porte derrière lui. N'écoutant rien ni personne, Tobio alla s'élancer vers le lycée, mais se stoppa net dans son élan en voyant quelqu'un, visiblement en train de l'attendre, adossé à la clôture de sa maison. Il avala de travers son pain en reconnaissant la légendaire touffe rousse qui appartenait à nul autre que Shoyo, la dernière personne au monde qu'il aurait aimé voir aujourd'hui. Toussant pour reprendre contenance -et surtout pour ne pas mourir bêtement- il s'approcha du plus petit, fronçant les sourcils.

- Salut Kageyama ! T'aurais pu te dépêcher, _se plaignit le plus petit_, ça fait un moment que je t'attends, t'es grave lent !

- Je peux savoir que tu fais là, _grogna le plus grand_, et devant chez moi qui plus est?

Shoyo pencha la tête, et le regarda comme si c'était le plus grand des idiots.

- eh bien, je voulais qu'on aille au lycée ensemble, comme des amoureux ! Allons-y, on est déjà assez en retard comme ça !

Il lui fit un grand sourire, made-in-Shoyo, avant de lui attraper la main. Un meurtre. Si ça continuait comme ça, c'est ce qu'il allait commettre. Pendant un bon bout de trajet, le petit n'avait fait que parler, encore et encore, pendant que lui avait tenté de retenir ses pulsions meurtrières envers le plus petit. N'en pouvant plus, il s'arrêta soudain, faisant retourner le roux vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

- Écoute-moi bien le nain, je ne vais pas me répéter deux fois d'accord ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il le regardait avec ses énormes yeux marron. Cela mit Tobio mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression que ses yeux pouvaient sonder son âme et il se sentait vraiment étrange lorsque le roux le regardait ainsi. Il fut tellement troublé que même prononcer quelques mots devint une chose difficile à faire. Se détestant d'être ainsi faible, le brun se donna une claque mentalement et décida de ce jeter à l'eau.

- Je... Je ne suis pas gay !

- Et alors ? Moi non plus.

- Mais bien sûr que si idiot ! Tu es amoureux de moi non ? Pourtant je te rappelle que suis un homme !

- Bah je sais ça merci, baka ! Mais je n'aime que toi, c'est tout, les autres hommes ne m'intéressent pas.

La franchise de ce petit allait vraiment le tuer. Comment pouvait-il affirmer ce genre de chose sans la moindre gêne ? Lui-même sentait ses joues chauffer légèrement. Il se devait pourtant de lui dire qu'entre eux c'était impossible. Mais d'un côté il ne voulait pas le blesser, le nain était quand même son ami et coéquipier. Il réfléchit alors à une façon moins douloureuse d'annoncer au nain qu'il ne pouvait répondre à ses sentiments. La petite voix de son coéquipier la sortie de ses pensées.

- Dit moi Kageyama, as-tu déjà embrassé un homme ?

Question franchise, il était vraiment doué ce petit. C'en était fort gênant.

- C'est quoi cette question étrange !? _Demanda le brun en rougissant._

- Tu as l'air si sûr de ne pas être gay, mais comment peux-tu le savoir alors que tu n'as jamais essayé ?

Osait-il remettre en doute sa sexualité ? Il savait quand même mieux que lui ce qu'il aimait ou non. Lui son truc, c'était les filles et non les hommes. D'accord il n'a pas eu beaucoup de petites amies tout au long de sa vie, mais ça ne voulait rien dire ! C'est juste que pour lui, le volley passait avant toutes ses histoires de cœurs bien trop compliquées à son goût. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a jamais embrassé d'homme qu'il doit tout de suite aller rouler une pelle au premier venu pour vérifier son orientation. À moins que tout ça n'était qu'un piège du plus petit pour l'inciter à l'embrasser. Mais oui, c'était surement ça, obligé !

- Si tu croyais qu'avec ça j'allais t'embrasser, tu peux toujours rêver le nain !

- ah oui et pourquoi ça ? Aurais-tu peur de le faire ? _Lui demanda-t-il avec une lueur de défi au fond des yeux._

_- _Je ne te permet pas de dire ça, tu va voir toi !

Joignant le geste à la parole, le brun agrippa le t-shirt du plus petit et colla brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

_Voici la première partie de ma fiction ! Je sais pas si je ferais une suite (étant une grand flemmarde) mais c'est plutôt possible. Ça déprendra, si ma première partie vous plait ou non ^^ Merci d'avoir lu~_

_Tshiuus !_


End file.
